<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Snow by camxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620513">First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxi/pseuds/camxi'>camxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Winter, cute boyfriends, idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxi/pseuds/camxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, then true love will blossom between you.</p><p>Mingyu and Minghao go on a short, snowy adventure while being insanely cute boyfriends!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! uh i didn't think this would be the first fic i posted on here (because i have like 7 others that are halfway done) but after seeing all the cute snowy gyuhao content recently, i was inspired and couldn't resist writing this.<br/>so here ya go, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you are out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, then true love will blossom between you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Music drifted through the car, sweet and smooth, it slid over the seats and rang in the air. It was cold outside but inside they were safely shielded from the bitter frost. Layers upon layers, their most valuable protection from the weather, wrapped around them snugly. Minghao, draped in a large puffy jacket, was fast asleep as their manager drove them from one schedule to another. Mingyu, sitting next to the other, unfortunately could not sleep. He was giddy, filled with an unexplainable excitement, despite having just practiced strenuously for several hours. The icy environment just outside the window seemed to be calling him, pushing him to step out and breathe in the chill air. This was the first snow of the new year and he wanted to be outside so he could enjoy it properly. </p><p>Mingyu didn’t understand his seemingly random burst of energy but he decided to take advantage of it by taking a video for his Carats. He began the recording, smiling into the camera, even though only his eyes could be seen from above his jacket. He rolled down the window to film the scenery, paying no mind to the cold rush of wind that entered through the opening. He pointed the phone towards the street, focusing on the powdered snow and cars driving by carefully. He closed the window however, after noticing the person next to him stirring. Mingyu turned the camera back towards himself and leaned over to show Minghao dozed off under his jacket/blanket. After bouncing his head back and forth cutely, he ended the video with a smile, excited to post it later for Carats to see. There was more stirring from the seat next to his. Minghao, his band member, his best friend and his beloved boyfriend, sat up while rubbing at his eyes. He looked over at the other sleepily and in a daze. Mingyu smiled. Somehow he felt even happier than before. Minghao blinked rapidly, trying to open his eyes more, and stared at the other in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s cold,” Minghao croaked, voice raspy with sleep. Mingyu said nothing, he only reached down to grab the scarf he brought with him, for situations just like this. He tilted the other’s head forward and wrapped the scarf around his neck, covering almost his entire face. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” Minghao muffled out through the fabric. Mingyu’s smile widened. It was returned with a judgmental look from his boyfriend, who quickly turned to lay down and go back to sleep. Mingyu looked at his sleeping form, round and plush from all the padding he was wearing. His freshly dyed, dark hair fell naturally, having not been tamed and styled for some time. The delicate bridge of his nose was slightly visible from behind the scarf and it sat centrally, below his eyes. Closed lightly, his eyes were lined with long fluttering lashes that would cast little shadows on his cheeks when the light from a streetlamp would peek into the car. His chest moved up and down slowly as he breathed, in a steady pace as if it was following a metronome. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop staring,” Minghao said suddenly, eyes still closed. This shocked Mingyu slightly, causing him to jump a little in his seat. He could have sworn the other was out cold.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were asleep,” Mingyu questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I was, until you started staring at me like a creep” Minghao replied, eyes still closed but with a small grin, hidden behind his scarf. Mingyu could hear the sarcasm in his voice, and so he smiled back to match Minghao’s secret grin. As if on cue, Minghao’s eyes snapped open to see the other’s overly delighted face. This time Minghao didn’t give him a judgmental look after observing his strangely pleasant manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so weird today?” He asked, attempting to conceal his own joy. It wasn’t concealed very well however, because Mingyu saw right through him. He saw the happiness in his eyes and heard it in his tone. Or maybe Mingyu was just very good at reading Minghao. Either way he continued with his apparently weird grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I just feel weird I guess.” he said, gazing fondly at the man in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“You are weird” the other teased, again failing to hide the pleasure in his face. Mingyu was quiet. Then he reached his hand out, palm up, towards the other. Minghao grabbed it without hesitation and threaded his fingers through Mingyu’s, grasping on tightly. They both looked up from their entwined hands and locked eyes. Another final smile occurred before Minghao returned to his reclined position and fell back asleep. Mingyu continued to watch his boyfriend sleep (actually sleep this time), while he gently rubbed his thumb on the back of Minghao’s hand, lulling him further into rest. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minghao’s peaceful rest was interrupted when their car made an abrupt stop. He begrudgingly rose for the second time during the ride, only slightly less dazed than before. Their manager turned around uncomfortably in his seat to look into the back. </p><p> </p><p>“Gas” he said shortly, giving a small nod to the passengers. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys should get out and stretch your legs. I’ll be back,” their manager said before switching off the ignition and exiting the vehicle. Mingyu immediately reached across Minghao’s lap to undo his seat belt. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go out and play in the snow!” Mingyu shouted, too loudly for the cramped interior of the car. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s cold outside,” Minghao sighed. But he knew any complaints were useless because Mingyu would find a way to drag him out anyways. So with a roll of his eyes, Minghao opened his door and stepped out into the freezing night. Mingyu followed quickly and skipped around the car to meet the other for their adventure. They began walking around, with no particular destination in mind. Mingyu hopped along, stopping to bend down and draw something in the snow and then waiting for Minghao to catch up so he could show his art to him. Stopping for the fourth time now, Mingyu decided to draw an eight and a nine in a fancy swirling font. He waited for the other to walk over and observe his newest masterpiece. Minghao did observe, while wearing an endearing grin. He then crouched down and drew a curved heart around the numbers. He looked up at his boyfriend to see what he thought about his addition and Mingyu smiled down at him in approval. He smiled so sweetly before sticking his hands out above the other’s head and opening them, consequently releasing a large pile of snow. Minghao’s smile quickly fell, replaced with an unreadable expression. He slowly stood up, shaking the snow out of his hair and not once breaking eye contact with the other. </p><p> </p><p>“You have 5 seconds to run.” Minghao threatened with a devilish smile.</p><p> </p><p>“1....2...” he began to count, while Mingyu spun around and ran full speed ahead, fearing for his life. </p><p> </p><p>“3!” Minghao shouted before starting his sprint as well. </p><p> </p><p>“You said 5!” Mingyu yelled in protest while running and periodically turning his head to check behind him. After a minute of running, he spotted a corner and slid to a stop to peek out from behind the other side. After 20 seconds with no sight of Minghao on his trail, he snickered triumphantly, thinking he had successfully escaped. However, the cold, wet ball of snow that landed directly on his head proved his previous thoughts false. Whirling around he caught sight of Minghao leaning against the top of the wall he was hiding behind. Apparently it was not a wall but the lower side of a path that ran about 5 feet above Mingyu’s head. The loser shamefully joined the winner on his pedestal pathway, by means of old concrete stairs. Unfortunately, Minghao’s plans to gloat and flaunt his win were forgotten when Mingyu’s sadness turned into curiosity while looking behind the other.</p><p> </p><p>“This place is cool,” Mingyu said as he walked forward, leaving deep footprints in the snow. Minghao turned around to join Mingyu in his discovery, and strolled up next to him. They were standing on a small patio, backed up against a worn brick wall, with various buckets and other random painting supplies strewn about. There was paint chipped and splattered across the concrete ledge and a tattered chair stood to the side, a fresh blanket of snow covering its seat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, take some pictures of me,” Minghao said, handing his phone to his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to be outside because it was cold,” Mingyu argued but he reluctantly accepted the offered phone anyway. Minghao rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re already outside I might as well take some pictures” Minghao sassed. Mingyu sighed but opened the other’s phone and clicked on the camera app. Being Minghao’s boyfriend also made him his personal photographer but honestly, Mingyu would gladly spend all day taking pictures of him if that’s what he wanted. And Minghao always took Mingyu’s pictures too, so who was he to complain? </p><p> </p><p>Minghao began posing for the camera, crouching down cutely and then peeking out from behind a wall. Mingyu’s smile grew wider and wider as he continued to snap away. Minghao noticed the paint cans and tall chair and decided to use them as steps to reach a light attached to an overhang, that illuminated the space. </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful” Mingyu cautioned, worried that the other might fall from his unstable perch. Minghao grinned with his classic, cute, closed-lip smile in response. Snowflakes swirled from the sky, dancing their way down and landing delicately on Minghao’s hair. His nose and cheeks had a slight blush color to it, a result of the cold wind blowing harshly against his unprotected face.</p><p> </p><p> Mingyu’s heart ached and his stomach turned, he had so many feelings, so many thoughts tumbling around in his head. He wanted to speak, to communicate his joy but he struggled to find words that could possibly describe the amalgamation of emotions inside. Mingyu had fallen completely, entirely, and fully in love with the person in front of him. He tried to think about how this could have happened, when this could have happened? But he could find no answer.</p><p> </p><p>There was often no clear distinction between the phases of their relationship, it all just sort of blended together. First they were awkward teammates, then suddenly close friends that quickly transitioned into best friends, who always knew way too much about the other. Neither of them remembered when they first started to want more from each other, wanted to do more with each other, it just happened one day and then it continued on like that. And now Mingyu had no idea how his small crush on his close companion had turned into full blown unconditional love. But it had. Back in the present, Minghao tilted his head slightly, confused as to why Mingyu had gone so quiet all of the sudden. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you” he said simply, eyes intensely focused on the man across from him. Minghao’s eyes widened slightly and his cute smile quickly returned as he jumped down from his makeshift step stool and walked over to the other. Minghao took a short breath in as he wound his arms around Mingyu’s neck and looked fondly up into his eyes. He moved his head up slowly to connect their lips in a soft, warming kiss. Mingyu kissed back, reaching his arms behind the other’s waist to pull him infinitely closer. Heat radiated from the pocket of closeness they had created, a small fire hidden from the freezing winds outside. They broke the kiss leisurely and refusing to separate, they stood with their foreheads pressed together, sharing small hot breaths in the enclosed space. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Minghao whispered, snuggling his body nearer to the other’s. Mingyu hugged him tighter (if that was even possible), and guided Minghao’s head gently, to rest on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re warm” Minghao commented, voice muted. Mingyu responded with another squeeze before shutting his eyes and breathing in the icy air, unaffected by the cold because of the brilliant heat in his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow i hope that wasn't too bad, im pretty new to writing so hopefully there weren't too many mistakes. sorry this was really short but i hope you liked it anyways! any comments are highly appreciated!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/camxiii?s=21">twt</a></p><p> </p><p>also the quote from the beginning was from this <a href="https://twitter.com/noniehaos/status/1346807563401056256?s=21">tweet</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>